


Fireworks

by riottkick



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt - Fireworks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon loves fireworks,<br/>Yoongi hates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norihisahyuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norihisahyuga/gifts).



> A drabble for my good friend, Dylan. Hope you enjoy!

Namjoon was proud of himself for getting Yoongi to go with him, and Yoongi was pissed off. He knew what they were going to see, but he only agreed because Namjoon bought him ear plugs to block out the sound. 

Once they got to a nice spot, Namjoon set up their blanket. It was on top of the hill, and they were going to be able to see the fireworks perfectly. Although Yoongi hated the sound of fireworks, he did think they were gorgeous.

After two hours of listening to music, talking, and having an amazing time, it was finally dark out. Yoongi put the ear plugs in his ears when the first firework went off. Namjoon pulled Yoongi into his arms, and they both watched in awe.

"I love you, Yoongi," Namjoon said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Yoongi smiled as fireworks filled the air, lighting up the night sky. It was a truly beautiful sight, and Namjoon was glad he talked Yoongi into going with him. To Namjoon, it wouldn't be any fun for him if it was just himself.

The colors of the fireworks were both of their favorite things, and Yoongi was glad he went.

"I love you, Namjoon," he smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Love you too, baby." Namjoon said as they kissed during the end of the fireworks show.

The night was perfect for both of them.


End file.
